Isaak
Isaak Martin (known as Isaak) is the protagonist villain in the Imaginatia series, Mega Crossover Time series, and a shapeshifting trickster. Originating from the real world, Isaak has made friends with over 60 people, including Eleanor, who used to sit on his back. He may not seem like a villain, but because he is the over-archer of the two stories, he is considered to be an evil figure, albeit comical. This is the only true element, along with his redeeming qualities, that keep him from being a purely evil villain. However, he has something of an affair, counting as a redeeming quality. Another reason why he is not purely evil is because he is always remorseful. Appearance Isaak is a tall 16-year-old with dyed blue hair (blond in real life), blue eyes, and wears a blue outfit. In real life, he wears various different clothing, and is sometimes depicted as wearing a hat, as well as a former green necklace that mostly lost its color. In his alternate form, Isaak resembles an Evil Web Crocodile, but the only difference is that he has dark blue irises, a trait the species lacks. He is also so much taller than he was as a person, and has a long pair of jaws and a long tail with sharp claws and spikes on his back. He has black scales, red scleras, and sharp fangs showing from his two jaws when they are closed. Personality Isaak is depicted as a greedy, albeit friendly, character. His villainy stems from his being the overarching ruler of the dimension and is somewhat abusive of his position, though he does not directly control his subjects. He is very comical and, for that reason, has grabbed the attention of more than 60 people. This includes Eleanor, the young girl who used to sit on his back. However, because it was physically irritating to him, he had her stop sitting on his back. He is relatively easy to get along with, but does not usually tolerate the behavior of children under the age of 6 (possibly including Eleanor, even though the latter is indeed six years old). Isaak's favorite creature is clearly a crocodile, so much so that the large reptile is his spirit animal and even his alternative form in his afterlife. In his afterlife, he would use the crocodile form he was given to scare away anyone who dared challenge him, but would also use a number of other animal forms to confuse or scare people he feels he should, including his friends. Despite his comical nature, however, Isaak holds a hatred for humans, due to their reckless, foolish activities and natures throughout history. He aims to change the world, but cannot do so without the aid from an army to do so. He fails to gather any real members, but has a large army of fictional characters who cannot access the real world that support his opinion. He seeks to change the way humans view things, but does not usually succeed. His comical nature was, as a matter of fact, enough to get him into his affair of sorts with Elizabeth, the older sister of Eleanor. Isaak's foolishness and his hatred for other humans proved to be his biggest strength when it came to redemption, but quickly became bitter again against humans when he was always laughed at and never taken very seriously. As his life passes, Isaak's villainy increases, and becomes bitter against even his own family. He has threatened to himself that he would resort to more intense measures against his family, such being running away, or even getting into a physical fight (the latter of which he never did). He would also keep saying he would never hurt anyone, but would when it counted. Background Isaak was born in 2003. According to him, he has experienced a number of "tragic" events throughout his past, such as losing his mother when he was ten, breaking his spleen in second grade, getting himself into lots of trouble, and only having made one friend. However, as the years passed and the memories began to fade, he made more and more friends, even including some of his educators. His period of friendship-creating, however, escalated to very high levels when he was in middle school. One time, he had another affair, but the girl he liked disappeared and never came back. In high school, things escalated even higher for him as he made even more friends, including Joseph, who recently graduated. However, he developed some beef with his father, leading to family tension at home. This was one reason why Isaak kept leaving his home, walking around. His habit of doing so would lead him into certain trouble, including people pulling over, and asking him questions. These started leading him to become bitter. Over time, he became obsessed with crocodiles. He kept bragging about the one time his right leg from the knee below got bitten off by one, and how it "grew back" (really, it was stitched back on). In his junior year of high school, Isaak knew how tense things would be getting, and tried to get out of it using his comical side. However, he failed, and ended up bombing many tests he was given. He did, however, succeed in grabbing the attention of Elizabeth, who was the sister of Joseph, Eleanor, and four more. Isaak and Joseph were good friends, but nowhere near as close as Isaak was with Alex, his best friend for 10 years. Elizabeth proposed he join the swim team, which he happily approved of. However, upon discovering he had a bad grade, he thought twice and became incredibly bitter, indirectly telling himself that he was being turned into a monster he did not want to be. This goes to show his transformation from being a good guy into a villainous mastermind. However, he would hide this with a facade of comedy and a good role model when around his friends, especially Elizabeth, who he too holds a crush on, albeit secretly. This is further proven when Isaak says to himself that he can't join the team without her on it. When Isaak met Alligator, the giant alligator from the sewers, he made a deal with him to aid him, leading to his redemption. Isaak felt remorse for Alligator, knowing he did not mean any person harm, and this was one of his redeeming qualities, given that he cared for the alligator. He even indirectly fed Stuart (one of his old enemies) to him at one point, showing that he can be quite vengeful against those who have made fun of or oppressed him (the latter being least common). Trivia * Isaak can be regarded by some as not really being a villain, but he is clearly shown at times as a villain when he grows envious for attention, often refusing to do anything he is asking, and holds a hatred for all of humanity. He especially holds hatred for church societies, implying he is an atheist or a Satanist, and is against the ways of real deities, even making up his own and believing them to be there for him and no one else. He also appears to have no regard for anyone's well-being other than his own, and (on the fictional side of things) even tried to expel his own love interest from her family's activities. However, he is also remorseful when he gave up his apparent effort, and shows genuine care and love for his interest. He also loves little kids, as shown when he appreciated Eleanor's presence and her jumping on his back, despite this being agonizing to him. * He seems to be hypnotized whenever he looks into Elizabeth's eyes. It is likely that he feels this way whenever he looks into her eyes because he is smitten and attracted to her. * Isaak not only likes crocodiles, but seems to have associated himself with them and made them into his logo animal. His like of crocodiles is followed by elephants, tigers, more recently gorillas (due to the ape's tendency to flip people off, which he finds hilarious), and the rhinoceros. Category:Male Category:Shapeshifting villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Greedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Humans Category:Snakes Category:Feline Villain Category:Sharks Category:Symbolized Category:Living Villains Category:Teenage villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Crocodiles Category:Monster Category:Giant Monsters Category:In love villains Category:Revived Villains Category:On & Off Category:Dinosaurs Category:Archenemy Category:Dragon Category:Dragon Master Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Liars Category:Girlfriends and Boyfriends